


Soft as Ever

by DragonDetective



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i got so fucking mad at a fic i saw earlier that to let off steam i wrote some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDetective/pseuds/DragonDetective
Summary: Joxter and Moominpappa talk, and are sweet.





	Soft as Ever

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some cursed shit(TM) and after yelling and getting mad for about half an hour i let off steam with some fluff. here's said fluff. i didnt let anyone proof read it because really this is just for me and uhhh yeah. hope its decent lol

Fur soft and warm, Joxter filled his paws with the delicate white fluff. His nose rested on top of the other’s and he took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of smoke and salt from both sweat and the sea, not to mention dust from old pages and spilled ink. Oh, how he loved this man.

Moominpappa laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the Joxter’s waist as he sat in his lap, taking in all the things he missed about him.

“Fur isn’t as bright as it was,” He comments, nuzzling his nose into the bridge of the Moomin’s, placing a gentle kiss on his nose.

“You seem to like it all the same.”

“Well of course I do, it’s still yours.”

Moominpappa rolled his eyes and held him closer. “I’m glad I haven’t become unappealing.” He takes a hand to go through Joxter’s hair, bringing a purr out of the mumrik.

“Mm, you’re so lovely, Moomin.”

“I could say the same for you, but I don’t think I should, I can tell you need a bath,” Moominpappa says with a grin, nudging his face away with his snout.

“Oh, perhaps you could give me one then?”

“No, but I do think you’re just as pretty as you used to be, if not more so.”

“Mm, maybe I don’t need that bath then, the beauty might wash away.”

“Or the dirt that hides it,” Moominpappa said with a roll of the eyes, nuzzling his cheek against the other’s. “I’ll need a bath just because I decided to stay here with you.”

“We could take one together,” the Joxter suggested, planting a kiss between Moominpappa’s eyes.

“I’d much rather just hold you here first. No use bathing before I’ve let you get me dirty.”

Joxter sighed and curled up in Moominpappa’s lap, taking off his hat to set aside and rest his head against Moominpappa’s chest. “Whatever, wake me when you’re ready, then.”

Moominpappa smiled and kissed the top of his head, gently brushing through his hair. Joxter purred and held onto the Moomin’s fur, slowly greying as the years went by, and slightly tougher as physical signs of youth abandoned him. A lovely thought, that even though his fur wasn’t quite as reflective as a fresh snow anymore that his love for the mumrik remained the same, that is, if it hadn’t grown.

He was still so warm, and so welcoming. Not quite as rowdy, but still just as adventurous. It was curious how much he’d changed, yet how much his heart stayed where it always belonged. Surely, he thought, eventually the affection would fade, what with the wandering and the never being around, the lack of communication for years only for a sudden visit, but no. Joxter let his paws wander through the other’s fur and gently kissed his shoulder before closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath, just to hold the scent in his mind.

“I love you,” Moominpappa said softly, resting his head on top of the Mumrik’s and beginning to stroke his back. He heard a snore and laughed, knowing he’d have to tell him again when he awoke. Not that he minded, of course. He’d tell him every second of every day, given the chance.

Moominpappa let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself as he continued to make the other purr. While much thicker and more coarse than his own, he thought the Joxter’s fur was just as nice as his own. It didn’t feel soft, not to the touch; rather, it was slick. But, it made Moominpappa’s heart feel just as light as every other time he’d felt it before, and that sort of softness mattered just as much to him as any other. 

They were both as soft as ever.


End file.
